Peeta mockingjay
by ariathebrave
Summary: What if Peeta had been rescued out of the Catching Fire arena instead of Katniss? Told from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Hunger Games was written by Suzanne Collins

What if they did rescue Peeta instead of Katniss out of the Catching Fire arena?

My days are so bleak without her. Not only do I miss her, but I know she's in grave danger. Dead. Katniss dead. The idea scares me so much that I curl up in a little ball in the middle of the hallway. No one questions my insanity, they know how much she meant to me. Means not meant! She's not gone. Yet.

Haymitch said it's what she asked for. What about me? Do my opinions no longer matter? It's not Haymitch's fault. I have the Capitol to blame. THEY are the ones putting Katniss in danger. THEY are the ones I'm rebelling against. I may not be the mockingjay, but I can still try to incite a rebellion.

I stand up carefully and hobble towards the filming room. I'll have to ask the doctor's to look at my leg, it's starting to bother me again. I walk in to see Cynthia waiting for me. Her hands are empty: no script.

"Alright Peeta. No offense, but I wanted the Mockingjay. Plus, all of Panem knows about the strong talented girl who dared defy the capitol. But what about you? Are you simply the likable lover boy?"

For some reason her description of me is aggravating, as if I'm weak, like I need Katniss' protection. She has saved my life several times, but I've also saved hers. Luckily I'm able to hide these emotions from showing on my face and simply shrug.

"Tell me why you love Katniss." Cynthia prompts. I see a camera crew suddenly appear behind her, as if that was their cue.

"She's so strong. She can stand up for herself and support her family. She's also beautiful, naturally beautifully. She doesn't need makeup to look perfect. And I'm sure you've seen her with a bow and arrow? She's so talented… and she doesn't even realize it. She's humble about how perfect she is and she has a kind side to her tough girl image." My expression softens. "The way she loves her sister… how she tried to protect Rue… And how sincere and sweet it is whenever she says she loves me." Cynthia looks impressed. I don't care what she thinks. I just want Katniss. "And I'm going to save her. I don't care if I have to march to the Capitol by myself to get her back. People call us the star-crossed lovers. I'm going to live up to the title. I'd travel to stars and back to get her." I finish strongly as silent tears drip down my face.

"That was beautiful." Cynthia whispers. I notice that the camera is still on. I don't care. I want to prove that I'm not weak.

"It's true. It's all true." I pause to let it sink in. "Katniss isn't the only person capable of saving a life."

AN: I know it's sorta romancy and uneventful so far, but I swear it'll get better. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta Mockingjay Chapter Two

**AN: I made a HUGE typo and called Cecilia Cressida… my bad on that part. So from now on I'm gonna call her Cecilia… the character I meant to write about. Which of course brings me to the point that I don't own any of these characters- Suzanne Collins does.**

I storm away from Cecilia with my mind in a whirl of emotions. Now will Panem think I'm weak? Crazy, yes. But not weak. The more important matter now that I feel a tad better about my image is to save Katniss. I have the sudden urge to storm down to the Capitol and demand my- fiancé? wife? girlfriend? friend? …. acquaintance? Hopefully not the last of those options… And then again, after being in two hunger games together, your more than acquaintances, you have a new found trust and connection… Deep in my own romantic thoughts I don't realize I've crashed into someone until I'm on the ground.

"Hello Peeta." Finnick bends down until his face is a mere few inches from mine. I shudder and feel more afraid than the time I was chased by mutts… well not that scared, but I can't seem to stop shaking. "Our loved ones… they may never come back… come to my room if you want to… talk about it." I then notice the mentally disoriented bracelet on his wrist.

"Mr. Odair! I've given you a full dose of morphling and you think you can walk around!" shouts a balding man in a white medic coat. Finnick gives me a quick wink and looks at the doctor.

"I was just having some fun." he chuckles. I shake my head and scamper away as the doctor continues to yell. Some fun alright. I haven't cracked a smile since I lost Katniss. And she will come back Imknow she will.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta Mockingjay Chapter three

**AN: I know last chapter was really short, so I'm immediately posting another… although I should be doing my homework… Anyways, the Hunger Games characters do not belong to me, they are creations of the wonderful Suzanne Collins.**

I'm currently sitting at a large round table, with only a few familiar faces, Haymitch, Johanna, Beetee and the President of district thirteen… I forget her name… something like Penny…

"I'd just like to announce that the interview of Peeta is to be aired in two hours." Cecilia had a smug smile on her face as she said the words. She glance at me with a warm genuine smile that I returned. I was one step closer to getting Katniss back…

"I have to say, Peeta is so perfect for the camera. He's always smiling a nice sweet smile, looking at the camera but makes you feel like he's talking right to you..." She let out a dramatic sigh. "It's too bad I won't be interviewing the sweetie for a while." Then she seemed to realize with a start that yes, I was in the room.

"Uh… Thanks. What am I doing exactly that will prevent any more interviews?" I ask with curiosity.

"We will be filming the quest for Katniss: First we have training."

_24 hours later_

Everything aches… I had to run five miles! I'm not out of shape, but I've never been fond of running. One thing that kept me going was Katniss, I pretended she next to me and we were running through the trees together. That wasn't it though. One part of "training" was making it so I would become resistant to pain. So now I have a bruise one my head. I'm certainly not resistant yet. Then came the weapons training. We mostly focused on guns, something I've never used before. Eventually I could at least hit the target, but not once did I hit the bulls-eye in the middle. I try to ignore the pain and focus on Katniss, but it's hard when I see her everywhere. When we ate squirrel for lunch I thought about her. When I see Gale I think about her. When I see Prim I think about her. When I see fire I think about her. When I see anything braided I think of her…

I hope the training isn't just for the cameras. The two Avox brothers who I learn are called Castor and Pollux are always there filming me. It must be considered inspirational or something. Speaking of that, I guess my interview was a hit. To me I still looked weak, but I don't care. I just want Katniss to see it, so that she can have some hope.

Hope that I, myself am still trying to acquire.


End file.
